rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Meta
Did the Meta have the Tex AI Assuming Tex is also an AI and that one of the freelancers that the Meta got was the one with two ais in her/his head that totally explains all of the AI No. it doesnt. Perhaps he has Andy as well I would like to offer this up: What if Tex is an A.I., and her armor enhancement is her stealth ability, and Omega's armor enhancement was super-strength. It would make sense, seeing as when she had Omega, she could lift Sheila and after Omega left her, she couldn't even lift Andy. NotAFighter 02:07, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Armor enhancements arent built into the AI, they are seperate, so omega dosent have an armor enhancement, its built into the armor. Maybe the armor enhancements are stored in a chip thats put in a slot in the armor like an AI. With the super strength thing, in Out of Mind it says that the AIs gave them super stregnth so thats why she could lift Shiela, but the other characters couldnt carry andy either, so Andy was just heavy :If armor enhancements are seperate from AIs, then how does Gamma use Temporal Distortion? --Bron Hañda 17:33, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :The super strength was built into the armor if it was like her Revelation armor. Starwarsspartan 02:55, November 30, 2010 (UTC) So if the known ones are Delta, Theta, Omega, Gamma. Then the unknown ones are probably Tex, Sigma, possibly Andy (probably not) Please keep Speculation out of the Articles and on the talk pages --WhellerNG 16:02, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I removed the information about "Sigma's Armor Enhancement." Sigma is an AI, he does not have Armor. Thus he does not have an Armor Enhancement. --WhellerNG 01:29, 24 January 2009 (UTC) I also removed the statement how about Beta Production comes before Alpha Production. this is false. Alpha is before Beta.--WhellerNG 19:40, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Actually since Washington used Agent York's healing unit on himself after South betrayed him during the Meta confrontation in Recovery One and then again on Caboose in [Reconstruction, it would be unlikely that the Meta had York's healing unit, at least during the events of Reconstruction.--Person122 17:35, 22 May 2009 (UTC) I believe gamma is the white AI to the left of the Meta in Reconstruction Chapter 19 and Omega is the black one on his right and Theta is the purple one. As North is purple. If the meta had captured the orignal Tex AI he would have had 8 AI at the end of Reconstruction Chapter 19. Starwarsspartan 02:48, November 30, 2010 (UTC) He did listen to the interview on Tex's page. He had Sigma Gamma Omega Theta Delta and Alpha-Tex in Reconstruction Chapter 19 I think thats all he had that have been named then what he had two others right? Point is he had Tex she was the gray Halo 2 model. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 01:37, November 19, 2010 (UTC) The grey one was Gamma. Wash said he responded to 5 recovery beacons all of which were caused by the Meta, add that to Omega and you have the 7 AI's he had at the end of reconstruction. Starwarsspartan 02:48, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Um, how exactly did you know that the grey one was Gamma? and sign you post by pressing the signature button. But make sure to make a profile if you want one. CyrusArc 02:08, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Because (theory) there are three AIs that have spartan avatars. One is Delta for sure and I think the other two are Omega and Gamma Omega being the halo 1 spartan because that is when he appeared and Gamma is the halo 2 spartan for the same reason. Starwarsspartan 02:46, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Okay, but you did not state it was a theory before, but you stated it like it was a fact. Next time make sure you say it is a theory okay :) Happy Editing CyrusArc 02:51, November 30, 2010 (UTC) So did the Meta have Tex or not? Starwarsspartan 04:10, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Yup. Burnie confirmed it! CyrusArc 04:11, November 30, 2010 (UTC) And it was the Halo 2 gray spartan Omega was the Halo Combat Evolved gray one. Delta we all know of course as the green one but the rest we are left to guess whos AI is who. But you are wrong about the Gamma AI that is known as fact. Burnie said in an interveiw which one Tex was.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 04:23, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Then the Meta would have had 9 AIs Starwarsspartan 23:51, November 30, 2010 (UTC) No we just have 1 more confirmed and one less unknown AI. He had 7 Tex Omega Delta Gamma Sigma and Theta and 1 other I think might be 2.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 00:12, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Meta started out with Sigma, then killed 3 freelancers, wash responded to york's recovery beacon, he killed north, pelican crashed, he took tex, omega, and gamma, then stole delta. that makes 9. Starwarsspartan 00:18, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Wash just said he responded to 3 it was never said the Meta killed them. Look Norths AI is Theta. The Metas AI are Sigma Theta Tex Gamma Omega and lastly Delta. You only see seven in Reconstruction if there were more they would show themselves.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 00:58, December 2, 2010 (UTC) All their armor enhancements and AIs were missing so unless there is another freelancer who is taking stuff it has to be the meta. Starwarsspartan 02:36, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes but it is never said its the Meta. We have one that is the Meta. 2 may have been stolen and one of the said 2 may be Wyoming in Blood Gulch which while unlikely is possible. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 02:55, December 2, 2010 (UTC) What? Starwarsspartan 03:49, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Here let me dumb it down for you. 1.It was never said the Meta was the killer. 2. Only 1 of those could have been the Meta because there is one unknown AI. 3.The others may have been taken by Project Freelancer Agents. At the time the Agency is still very shady. 4.Who says one of the calls wasn't Wyoming in Blood Gulch while unlikely it is possible. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 04:24, December 2, 2010 (UTC) 1. Wash said the agents were dead, the AIs were missing and so were the enhancments. 2. Others could not have avatars. 3. The meta would have hunted them down for the AIs. 4. That was after recovery one. Starwarsspartan 18:09, December 2, 2010 (UTC) I don't need it dumbed down you did not understand so I explained in an easier way and don't go around thinking your the shit because you arn't. Season 5 wasn't after it and I said that it was only a theory. Every AI has an avatar which is one reason you are wrong. And so what if the agents were dead no one said who it was. I don;t know why you new users are all making speculations when they are all wrong and then when proved and faced with facts they still refuse to admit it. END OF DISCUSSION if you want to keep talking here be my guest but you wont have anyone to talk to.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 19:55, December 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm not refusing to accept it. I'm just pointing out an inconstincy. Starwarsspartan 20:34, December 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to clarify this issue the Meta had seven Artificial intelligence by the end of Reconstruction.It was said that Washington responded to five recovery beacons.Two of the reacovery beacons were revealed to be Agent New York and Agent North Dakota but it is possible that the other two recovery beacons belonged to Wyoming and Texas.Texas took Wyoming's helmet at the end of the Blood Gulch Chronicles which may have had his recovery beacon inside.When the ship crashed in Vahalla the soldiers stationed there came in contact with it at first and were soon taken over by Omega at different periods.Maine then should up,vistited the crash site,captured Gamma and Texas, and then stole Omega.With his A.I Sigma along with those he captured at Vahalla he had a total of four.He than killed North and another Freelancer later and took their A.I's now having a total of six.He later took Delta away from Caboose during Reconstruction now having seven up until the end of Reconstrucion and then lost them all when the EMP activiated.--Soldier Jean Meta a him. In the last Chapter of Reconstruction the Director calls the Meta "him" meaning that we can take out the he/she/it things.-- 18:48, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah... though it was kind of obvious "Agent Maine" was male. Then again, look at Tex in early Blood Gulch... I don't think that we should rule out The Meta's Gender as possibly female until It's gender is confirmed. Blackwolf99 22:45, April 27, 2010 (UTC) It already has been confrimed. Washington called the Meta "he" before. :Yeah. And Church called Tex a he too. Anyway, I just watched the latest episode and when Tex stabbed the Meta, I can hear a woman's grunts. It's probably Tex, but why would she grunt liked she'd been stabbed? I'm probably wrong and am likely to be proven wrong, but just pointing it out.Fairfieldfencer FFF 15:28, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :It was Tex and I think it may have been because of the shot damageing her causing her to have to strain to stab him and what not.Sniperteam82308 19:17, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Meta's a he that groan was Tex getting tried of fighting also in Recreation you can clearly hear Meta yell in a male voice.Rvb forever 03:41, March 19, 2011 (UTC)Rvb forever Church has his own theme? From the Trivia section, I could swear Church has his own theme music too. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0-n5OhUDJ2g After going back and watching a few weeks ago, you can hear it in at least Episode 50 (51)? and on High Ground in Reconstruction. I wanted to discuss it though, before making the change. Thanks. --31stCenturyMatt 21:43, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Kills This page says that the Meta has more kills than any character in the series. I thought Tex had that award. Wierdperson31 20:23, July 2, 2010 (UTC) She did hold that record, then the meta claimed it i believe.Kre 'Nunumee 03:51, August 4, 2010 (UTC) AI I think it's safe to say that The Meta lost all of his AI during the EMP in Reconstruction, As shown in Revelation his Armor Enhancements barely function and I'm sure we would have seen his AI by now since Revelation is coming to it's end. This article states that " The Meta is next seen having problems with his Armor enhancements, To which Washington advises he stop using them. It is assumed by Simmons, though not confirmed that all of The Meta's AI's actually were wiped out by the EMP " This has been bugging me ever since i first read this so i think we can edit out the part that says "though not confirmed". i just want to bring this to peoples attention before i edit this.Rvb forever 15:27, August 7, 2010 (UTC)Rvb forever Yeah, i was the one who put that down and i dont have a problem changing it. It was stated as a plot point to inform us of whats going on and nothing has been done to refute it. Besides, you keep looking for confirmation and thing are just gonna get pedantic. Do it if you want, though i dont have real authority in this matter Ironreaper 15:48, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Im going to wait until the end of Revelation so i can be sure of it, im glad i put this up for discussion because things like these can result in edit wars really easy. im hoping an admin will respond so we can see his take on this.Rvb forever 17:35, August 7, 2010 (UTC)Rvb forever I listened to the jenga jam interview and at 1:30:11 a person asks how an EMP works and what its purpose was,Burnie talks about the EMP specifically being made to destroy AI and he talks about how it can affect people. Now this got me thinking the EMP disables Warthogs and everything in the AI storage facility at the end of Chapter19. But is was designed to destroy the AI's. So why would the AI's survive? Plus Church went inside the The Meta and held him off,so im sure there was know way The Meta could have escaped. Also it's very clear that EMP affected Meta's armor enhancements so why not AI? In Recreation it's also clear that the Meta was going to kill or injure Simmmons,Donut and Lopez. But he had trouble doing even that as Washington explained after killing South, AI do more than just Armor Enhancements they collect battle data such as enemy postions and so on. One more thing, this article also states that the Meta lost a huge amount of power after Lopez hit him with a missle pod. That really doesn't make any sense, we have seen The Meta take on alot of fatal shots and explosives but still be fine. Again im just stating my opinion on this matter and im not going to edit this article unti this is confirmed.Rvb forever 18:36, August 7, 2010 (UTC)Rvb forever never mind now someone changed itRvb forever 20:13, September 7, 2010 (UTC)Rvb forever Possible Reason for Model Change THIS IS PURE SPECULATION AND SHOULD NOT IMMEDIATELY BE TAKEN AS FACT. I have a theory as to why the Meta's armor set changed from Recreation to Revelation. Revelation was the first season of Red vs Blue to feature CGI sequences, which use models ripped directly from the Halo games. In order for any character to be in the CGI sequences, RoosterTeeth obviously needs the model for them. Instead of ripping the model from Halo 3, I think they used this model pack ripped from the Halo 3 Beta, which has the EVA and CQB sets, but NOT the EOD or Scout sets. If this is true, it explains why the chest piece and right shoulder was changed, AND why the helmet and left shoulder was not. I think that RoosterTeeth changed the Meta's armor simply because they didn't have the necessary models to animate the original set. Reason for my thinking this: Close examination of the CGIed Warthog and Washington's CGIed Battle Rifle in Upon Further Review shows that they are models ripped from Halo 2, not Halo 3. Both those models, as well as many more, can be downloaded from the same site as the model pack mentioned above. This leads me to believe that RoosterTeeth does not have the ability (or maybe just the patience) to rip models from the disk, and must either get ripped models form outside sources, or just make the models themselves. It's one helluva stretch and not really RvB related, I know, but unless someone wants to ask RoosterTeeth directly why the Meta's armor was changed, this is the only real explanation we've got... - Halcyon VI 23:08, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Andy Andy was audible during the recording from the ship Washington listened to, so he survived his own explosion, and since he's an AI, could he have been taken by the Meta? No he didn't he survived the explosion not the crash. He might have but the Meta would not have taken him just like he didn't take Lopez reason being they arn't fragments of the Alpha.Sniperteam82308 10:58, October 12, 2010 (UTC) META''s face Should we add luke mckay''s picture of metas face here? META''s face '' Should we add luke mckay''s picture of metas face here?'' I want to say no but Wheller says Luke's pictures are canon. Even though some can't be. Like Tex and Church.Template:Sniperteam82308 16:51, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I already have it, but DONT PUT IT ON THE PAGE UNLESS WHELLER APROVES! Got it? I don't want to be blocked AGAIN for something I didn't do. [[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] 04:24, March 19, 2011 (UTC) There is no way in hell those Luke Mcay pictures are canon.They look to ridiculous.--Soldier Jean 02:59, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Sigh that is honestly what I used to say. And some are incorrect too! Like the Church and Tex ones. Even after their "deaths" they are still portrayed as human.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 03:01, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Seriously there faces in those drawings are not ralistic they are two cartoonish.Though one thing I like about the drawings is the appearance of Tex, she is hot.--Soldier Jean 03:07, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Yep. Another thing is they aren't consistant. Now I understand major character changes like Tucker's enthinticity. But heres one. He now doesn't have Simmons as Simmons 2.0. And honestly I thought the 2.0 was crappy looking. He actually reminded me of Lobot.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 03:11, March 22, 2011 (UTC) I think the Simmon's 2.0 thing is a lot of crap.Personally I don't think his organs were replaced with all that machinery.--Soldier Jean 03:14, March 22, 2011 (UTC) I know! McKay your good at art. BUT please don't make pictures of RvB characters. Most will be shown in Season 9 anyway. I bet they will look like damn McKay art.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 03:18, March 22, 2011 (UTC) I would rather there faces not be shown if it is not going to be realistic.--Soldier Jean 03:21, March 22, 2011 (UTC) I know. I mean York's looked good but I don't think McKay ever made art about him. And its likely only those in the Freelancer plotline that will have their faces exposed.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 03:23, March 22, 2011 (UTC) I would love to see Tex in a human form and in that new spartan armor for females.Damn she would look fucking amazing.--Soldier Jean 03:27, March 22, 2011 (UTC) That would be awesome. Then seeing Sister.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 03:29, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh I would love to see Sister too, I would escpecially like a naked sister in my room right now.Anyway regarding the Meta's face I do not think the Luke Mckay drawings are canon there more of use in comedy for comics than in actual plotlines for the show.--Soldier Jean 03:33, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Thats how I feel. I mean honestly he looks to me like a berserk white Mr. T.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 03:35, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Is the Meta Alive or Dead? Ever since the events of N+1, I have always wondered: is the Meta alive? Or did he truly die? Well, this is why I am editing the Meta's Talk section: to solve a question that I have seen in arguements between fans of RvB all across the Interwebz by presenting the facts of both sides to come to a conclusion. Lets see. What exactly happened? Well, SPOILER ALERT the Meta was dragged off a cliff by a 'Hog's cable. Later, one of the ODSTs stated, "I gotta hand it to you; killing one of these guys isn't easy, but three?" By "three" he meant Tex, Washington, and Maine. The latter of the two facts (how he died and the fact that the ODST stated he was deceased) is what most use to support the idea that the Meta is dead. However, we never saw his body, unlike Tex's and Washington's (though the latter was just his armour). And what's more, the ODST only saw Tex's body & Washington's armour, as well as talked to another ODST and the Reds, Blues, and Washington. He most likely only stated that three were dead because the Reds, Blues, and Washington said so. And they never looked for his body; only for Grif, hanging on to his Brute Shot. No, I doubt he did die. But what else is there to support the idea that he is dead? Well, I was sure there are other facts...um...can anyone else help me out here? Any other facts for boths sides of the arguement would be appriciated. Sorry I can't think of any other facts... and I remember Burnie confirming his death in a Jenga Jam interview. Also please sign your posts with 4 of these ~ at the end of each post.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 18:22, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, I searched for an interview, and found one, but nothing was mentioned of his death (as it was far before the season existed). And besides, they also "confirmed" that Luke McKay's drawings were canon, which is clearly disproven when South Dakota removed her helmet. So they might decide to change things up. But back to adding facts and whatnot, a reason to support the fact that he is dead would be because of his different armour. I believe it was the fact that he was struck by (a) rocket(s) that made him change armour, and why not change it if he were weaker? And if he were weaker, he might not have survived. But this is pure speculation at best, and, at worst, an incorrect insight. 01:06, August 5, 2011 (UTC)RevanRedeemed Its an interview with Jenga Jam. I believe it is on Tex's page. It also confirmed the Tex seen in Revelation was an Epsilon version. And I have no memory of Rooster Teeth saying they are canon. I only remember Wheller saying they were to be.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 01:25, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Split Pages We may in the near future need to split agent maine from the meta, as the meta is an insane powerdriven being, and with the start of backstories in season 9, we will see agent maine as an agent in project freelancer. -67.82.7.131 But they are confirmed the same person. Maine went crazy when his A.I. Sigma convinced him to collect all the A.I. to get the Alpha. Thus the Meta was born. As confirmed by Burnie on Jenga Jam. And Wash in Reconstruction.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 10:41, August 3, 2011 (UTC) how did maine win? In the episode Reunion of Revelation when Tex, Maine. and Wash fought Maine won against Tex but York said that Tex was better then all the freelancers and in the newest episode of Season 9 it shows Tex beating Maine, Wyoming, and York how did Maine win against Tex in N+1? Uh..I want you to re-watch the RvB seasons again so you know that the Tex in Revelation and the one in Season 1-5 and 9 are not the same. >_< :Plus, she was kind of shot and the pain obviously made her movement sluggish. Hard to fight someone like Maine when your reflexes aren't at their best.Fairfieldfencer FFF 09:26, August 20, 2011 (UTC) On top of that, she's an A.I. Based on failure. --Oo7nightfire 12:00, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Damn.... but Nightfire the original Tex must have also been an A.I. based around failure thus thats invalid. Can't go against Jmans and, due to her grunts of pain, FFF.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 19:06, August 20, 2011 (UTC) How is it invalid Sniper? P.S.- Welcome back! Oo7nightfire 19:17, August 20, 2011 (UTC)